Leia's First Kiss
by HanSoloIsSoCute
Summary: Leia admits to Han that she has never been kissed, and he offers to change that.


  
'Leia's Fist Kiss'  
by Jasmine Larson 

**Title**: Leia's First Kiss Author: Jasmine Larson Genre: Romance/humor **Time Frame**: Maybe a week or two after ANH.  
**Summary**: Leia admits to Han she has never been kissed, Han offers to change that.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Star Wars, or Leia or Han. (I greatly lament the later. )  
**Rating**: PG

Princess Leia Organa smiled as she watched the Yavin sun sink behind the mountains in the distance, leaving a beautiful gold glow across the lake in it's wake. (Heh heh, that rhymes) She sighed and looked around her. It was most possibly the most breathtaking place on Yavin, at it's best. She was standing at the bank of the lake, with emerald green grass gently caressing her ankles. Trees circled the lake, all so closely knit together you would think they were all one tree with multiple trunks, but they were not so closely knit together that passerby would not be permitted the enjoyment of walking down the lovely aisles the trunks created. But Leia's favorite part was the flowers. They were everywhere. The lush vines that hung from the trees were all graced with fragrant, pink blossoms. The ground had a breathtaking bedspread of all different colored blossoms, all equal in beauty.

Leia was just contemplating picking some and putting them in her room, when she became acutely aware of the fact that she was not alone. Captain Han Solo. Only he could send that shiver up and down her spine by only walking into the room. She was continually baffled by how she could tell when he was there, with her back turned. And how it never failed to be him, every time she turned to find the cause of her sudden case of nerves. She did turn, and was now not surprised in the least to see Han standing there, having already gathered her nerves and had a firm grip on her composure. She offered him a tight smile, though inside her heart was doing flip-flops as if it were winning an Olympics competition. She still didn't understand all this, and she had only known him a little over a week.

"Good evening, Captain Solo." She greeted him cordially.  
"Hiya princess." Han greeted her, not, so, cordially.

Leia let it go, there was no point in trying to teach him proper manners. Han walked to stand beside her, hands on his belt and gazing out at the horizon. He turned and grinned at her. "I didn't know anyone else knew about this place."

"I'm surprised a man like you would venture out here, all the pretty flowers and all." Leia countered.  
"Psssh. Who cares about flowers?" Han scoffed. "I come here to take a bath."

Leia was taken a little aback. She looked at Han worriedly, as if he might suddenly strip and go happily skipping into the water.  
Han caught her glance and grin broke out on his handsome face, as if he anticipated her thoughts. "No, princess, I'm not going to gleefully dump my clothes and go for a splash. I did that yesterday."

So THAT'S why she thought she had heard splashing. Leia sniffed. "You certainly smell better. I swear, at the meeting the other day, was surprised I could remain upright."

Han grinned becomingly. "Now was that because of my smell, or just my amazing good looks?" he joked, nudging her slightly.  
"It was, of course, your smell." Leia snapped, quickly moving away from him.

"Oh why don't you go kiss a mynock?" Han snapped back, equally as venomous.  
Leia stopped in her retreat and glowered at him, hands on hips. "Well, Captain Solo, for my first kiss that would be rather disturbing."

It was Han's turn to be taken aback. This beautiful woman---gah-- Leia, had never been kissed? That was hard to believe. She was so breathtaking, how was it that no man had ever had the decency to grace those perfect lips with a brush of his own? Han's expression lost it's contempt.

"Princess, if you want, I could change that." Han offered. Leia would have been angry, had it been on of his usual lewd 'offers' of that nature. But there was a sincerity in his voice, he wasn't joking, nor cruelly jesting about her inexperience.

"You--you--what do you mean?" Leia stammered for words, thinking it was not possible he could be offering what she thought he was.

"I MEAN I'll kiss you." Han offered again. "I mean, the way things are, you may never get another chance." Han said. Leia didn't have to guess what he meant. The war, Darth Vader, Palpatine, the Rebellion grasping at straws to remain afloat. They were losing more and more warriors everyday, she could be next.

"I mean, is a first kiss something you really wanna miss out on?" Han asked. Leia looked up at him, and was almost startled at how close he was. He must have closed the distance between them while she was pondering. Kriff, she was going to have to be more careful about that. There was no way she was going to let him kiss her. No sir, no way in this universe.

"No." She snapped. "You'll tell all your friends, oh, you'll all have a good laugh won't you! At MY expense!" Leia hissed and turned to go. Han caught her wrist and her gaze.

"No, I promise I won't. I would never do that to you, I know what your dignity means you, I wouldn't rob you of that." Han said, sounding sincere enough to convince any other girl in the galaxy to grab him and kiss him herself. But Leia was not any girl.

"But someday it would come out, and, I, I couldn't take that." Leia whispered, tears threatening to brim over.  
Han let go of her wrist and turned to the side, facing the lake. He turned his head to look at her, and spoke.

"Well, you know it, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret." Han offered, looking into her eyes.

Leia's mind, intelligence, good intentions, good manners, misgivings, all fought to make a decision. What he was suggesting was out of the question, and ridiculous! A princess and a guy like him... But then there was the other hand. He was offering her a once-in-a-lifetime experience, one she had to admit she HAD had dreams about. One she could never trade for anything else. What would be so terrible about kissing him? It would be dishonest. It wasn't right for people to share a kiss when they didn't feel anything for one another, it was like, like a sham marriage. Now that is ridiculous, it was just a kiss! What would be so bad about it? And who was to say they felt nothing for each other? Before she could argue herself any further, she made her decision.

"Very well, then, Captain Solo, if you promise to keep it a secret, I accept." Leia said, her voice threatening to tremble.  
"I promise." Han said, moving to stand in front of her again.

He took her face in his hands, framing her delicate features in his ragged and work worn hands. He slowly drew her face up to his, stopping when their lips were mere inches apart. "Are you sure?" he whispered, his voice husky, giving her one last chance to back out. Leia nodded, a sharp, quick motion, confirming that she didn't want to move.

Han filled the small distance between them with his lips. His lips pressed firmly to hers, but softly at the same time. In the mean time, Leia's mind, and whole being, were reeling. It being her first experience at having her lips brushed by another, EVER, it was quite an amazing sensation. Han moved his arms to encircle her waist, holding her gently to him. Leia's arms naturally came up to circle his neck, though she wasn't sure at all what to do with her lips, she hoped she could just leave that up to him. That day, Han and Leia held each other for the first time, and it was a beautiful moment. Since the invention of love there have been three romances that were rated the most passionate, the most pure, the most touching, the one that formed between Han and Leia that moment, left them all in dark, forgotten shadows.

Han's lips slid across Leia's for one last heart-pounding moment, and as quickly as his lips and met her's they withdrew. Han's lips may have released her, but he really hadn't. Leia knew that, forever, from that moment on, he would be in her heart. Han smiled down at her, his arms still around her waist.

"Now, princess, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, his voice again husky.  
Leia swallowed. "No, no, it wasn't. It was..." part of her wanted to say 'wonderful' or 'amazing' or 'breathtaking' but she chose none of those. "It was nice."

Han grinned, forcing a mock-hurt look on his face. "Nice, Leia, just, nice?" "Well, no, not JUST 'nice'. It was...nifty." Leia allowed herself a small giggle.  
Han broke out in a mischievous grin. "Nifty huh? Well, let's see how 'nifty' you think THIS is!"

With that he picked her up and tossed her into the lake. Leia surfaced, laughing her heart out. She pushed hair out of her eyes and smiled up at him. Han kneeled down and examined her predicament. "You know, Leia, you've given me another reason to like this place." he teased, tweaking a wet curl.

"Well, now it's your turn." Leia teased, pulling at his jacket. "Now YOU have to get wet."  
"What the heck, I could use a bath!" Han joked, discarding his belt and jumping in after her.

Han and Leia jumped and splashed about in the golden water, both unaware that they had just set their destiny in motion. But, things like that are better left unknown, and discovered later.

The End


End file.
